To Protect & To Hold
by charitie mcgaughey
Summary: Miriam gives birth to Jillian, Michael, Jillians father is a vampire. What if the vampire world revolved around one thing "Power". So now a 17 year old oblivious to what lies dormant within her must put her life in the hands of people she doesnt know.


**NOTE: I do not own the Twilight characters nor do I own any part that would remind you of Twilight or Breaking Dawn. Other than that, please enjoy. This is my first story - dont be harsh. Thanks!**

To Protect & To Hold

By: CharitieMcGaughey

Chapter One:

_Past-Seventeen years ago. _

"Michael, our little nudger is telling me it's time" Miriam gasped as the pain increased in swollen tummy. Michael picked her up carrying her to the kitchen table and gently placing her upon it, Miriam slightly shivered against the hard cold surface. Miriam cried out as the pain increased, screaming "God help me!" Quickly Michael injected her with Morphine and watched as her eyes slid closed. Pulling out a scalpel from the case that he had prepared for when this time came. He quickly slid the sharpened side of the scalpel across the area between her hip bones, blood immediately began spilling out. Holding his breath while he worked he reached into Miriam's womb and felt for the first time their little nudger grab onto his fingers. Swiftly as possible he pulled his baby from her womb and quickly cleaned him up and then set him in a basket beside the table. Michael pulled out a steel syringe and rammed it into Miriam's heart. Even with the large amount of morphine Michael had given Miriam the substance in the syringe began to set a fire coursing through her veins causing her to cry out.

As the third day of her suffering came to an end so did the beating of her heart and with one last "Thump" Miriam opened her eyes to her new life. Michael having been by her side during the entire episode allowed a few moments for her to gather her senses, knowing full well that if he approached her now she possibly would attack without thinking. When she was visibly was relaxed, he slowly approached her with one hand placed outward as if to let her know he meant her no harm and in the other hand was a metal cup. She tilted her head to the side as she heard the liquid in the cub splash around inside the cup with his every movement. "Michael" she whispered. "Yes, my love it is me" Michael responded in his normal musical voice. He handed her the cup and stepped back and said "Sweetheart you must drink this before you meet our daughter." Miriam quickly obeyed and quickly drank the cups contents. "Mmmn, that was actually good" she said with a sheepish grin Michael smiled in response "Are you ready to see her?" knowing full well what her answer would be. "Please?" Miriam begged. Michael turned and left the room motioning to her that he would return and to stay put. Obeying she leaned against the kitchen table where she had spent the last 3 days of her human life. "Thump, Thump, -- Thump Thump a wet dripping noise drifted to her ears catching Miriam's attention. Michael appeared moments later with their small child wrapped in blankets. Slowly approaching her and measuring the thirst her eyes revealed. Michael quickly realized that Miriam held no threat to the child, he handed the little baby girl to her. "Oh my little nudger, we did it – You are so beautiful" she whispered to the infant she held carefully in her arms. The infant cooed, and the sound was like bells, Miriam smiled "We shall call you Jillian." Miriam looked up at Michael with a worried look on her face "Noone but the closest of our friends can know about her, we must keep her safe. If the wrong people knew about her – they would most certainly try and harm her." Michael quickly agreed knowing the struggle for power and dominance increasing at an alarming rate. Never before has there ever been a half vampire half human – a being that can move through the day without worrying that their skin may sparkle but has all the abilities that a vampire has. "We must protect her." Michael whispered and with that went and made the most important call of his life.

Miriam heard the phone being picked up and then Michael say "Andrew, I need you" and replaced the handset on the cradle. She looked down at the angelic child lay sleepily in her arms and began to sing a quiet little lullaby. She sang,

_My sweet little Jillian you sleep protected tonight, _

_No need to be afraid, I love you with all my might. _

_I shield you from it all, _

_Catch you – should you fall. _

_No one will harm you dear, _

_For I will always be here. ._

_And should one day we have to part, _

_You will know deep in your heart. _

_There will always be someone to care for you, _

_Someone to carry you through. _

_Don't cry my love – don't make a peep_

_I will protect you – it's a promise I will keep._

Miriam continued humming the song until little Bella drifted off to sleep. Careful to not jostle her she laid her in her crib and went to find Michael who was pacing back and forth deep in thought. "Michael, what is it- what's wrong?" Miriam asked she had never seen him so disturbed before. Michael looked up startled from his fervent pacing and was at her side in a moment, placing his hands on either side of her face he tilted her face up to look at him and whispered "We must protect her, she must not know what she is until her 18th birthday, her vampire abilities should lay dormant until then. I've called Andrew he should be here any minute. No one must know!" Michael pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. One fleeting moment of peace for the both of them.

A knock at the door announced the arrival of Andrew , local doctor, surgeon extraordinaire and best friend to Michael. In a flash Michael had the door open and pulled Andrew inside, "Whoa, Michael calm down!" Andrew exclaimed. "Shshsh, hush you'll wake her" Miriam whispered coming into the foyer where Michael and Andrew stood. "Hey Miri, wake who?" Andrew asked. Miriam smiled and just replied "Come" motioning to him to follow. Stepping into the bedroom Andrew gasped he heard a heart beating and then it hit him – he didn't hear Miriam's. "What the hell is going on?" Andrew asked. Miriam ignored his question and ushered him forward, Andrew looked down and saw that there lay a beautiful baby girl sleeping sound swathed in the most softest of blankets. Andrew turned and motioned for them to leave the room, out in the hallway that led to the kitchen he said "Explain." Michael and Miriam told Andrew the story of how Bella came to be. "Do you realize the danger you've put upon yourselves by doing this?" Andrew bit out. "Please try to understand." Miriam begged. Sighing Andrew sat down in one of the kitchen chairs "I do understand, I am just not sure of the outcome this news will bring." Michael lunged forward and grabbed Andrew growling "No one must know, do you hear me – NO ONE!" Andrew patted his shoulder understand his stress and need to protect his own. "I know that dear brother, do you really think I would betray you – could you really think of me that way?" Michael released him and mumbled an apology. Andrew looked at him and then headed toward the door, "What you protect, I protect. If you need me call me I will be there." Michael quickly took a envelope out of his pocket, and thrust into Andrew hand and said "Read it once your home, it will tell you what I ask of you. Andrew nodded and left. Twenty minutes later he arrived at his home, Esme greeted him at the door "Love, what did Michael need you so urgently for is Miriam alright? Andrew numbly nodded and headed for his office. Shutting the door he opened the stiff envelope and pulled the contents out. It was a letter from Michael.

_Dear Carlisle, _

_I understand that what I am about to ask of you is a great burden to bear and I do not ask it lightly. You are the only other person in this world that I can trust so it is you I must beg to do this for me. Miriam doesn't know yet what I am to ask of you but will be told should the need arise. _

_In the event that something happens to me, I will have instructed Miriam that she is to call you, you will need to take Bella and protect her. Miriam will know what to do once Bella is safely away. I do not ask this lightly because I know what this could mean. I ask because she is my daughter, the only thing good I have done with my existence. Protect my daughter as she was your own. Bare this burden with me my dear brother and take care of her when I can not. _

_Your Brother and Friend, _

_Michael Lianotti _

Andrew let the letter drop from his hands, knowing that it would only be a matter of time until the secret was let out. And when it did – Bella's life would be forfeited. Carlisle jumped up from the chair and swung his office door open and said it a normal voice "Family meeting" and then headed down the stairs to the dining room where all members of his "family" convened.

He started off, "Nicholas, Ethan, Alex, Rose, Alyssa & Emma, we have been asked to do something that could cost us our existence by my dear friend Michael. I plan on abiding his request regardless of how each of you feels but I would appreciate your support in this matter. Andrew explained the situation and what Michael asked of him. When he had completed his story he asked each of them. "Will you stand with me & protect this child? The first to reply was Emma she said softly "Yes, I will. Ethan, replied next "Hell yeah!" Alex grunted and said "As you do I will do" Rose whispered "That child shall not be harmed while I exist." Alyssa chirped "Yes, I will." Nicholas stared at Andrew and replied." She will be protected." And with that the deal was done. Andrew only hoped it wouldn't come too soon. His heart hasn't beat in over 300 years and yet he knew if he lost Michael his heart would certain be lost.

17 years later………….

"Rena, make this poor excuse for a vampire spill all he knows." Barked Caine while sending electric currents through his body into the vampire he had pinned to the ground. Grinning while the vampire convulsed underneath him. Rena focused her attention on the whimpering vampire and said "Michael, sweet Michael – what secrets do you know. What holds you so dependant on this land, what keeps you here? Michael groaned fighting the mind control she was weaving in his mind. "NO!" Michael screamed as another volt of electricity shot through his body frying him from the inside out. Struggling to keep his mind clear he rocked his body back and forth desperately trying to get out from under Caine. Rena tried again "Michael, save yourself this pain and suffering tell me what I need to know." her voice mesmerizing. Caine sent the full force of his gift pummeling through Michael, in a daze Michael whispered, "One child half human, half vampire exists - it is she who holds me here. My daughter." Rena said "You will stay laying there motionless you will not move." Michael whispered "Yes." And with Michael's last words, Caine began ripping him apart while Michael laid there unable to move or fend him off. Michael whispered, "Miriam"

Back at the house Miriam was pacing – unable to sit down "Hey mom, I'm home!" Bella came dancing through the door. Miriam came to the picture window in the living room and glanced out side ignoring Bella's announcement. Looking up into the sky she saw the purple smoke rising from the forest edge. "No!" Miriam gasped and fell to her knees. Bella ran to her mom's aide concern by her mother outburst. "Mom, Mom are you ok, tell me what's wrong." Bella's frantic voice only mildly registering in Miriam mind, "Quick Miriam, think, what did Michael tell you to do, you've got to protect Bella, the only reason anyone would harm him is because of what he knew. Call Andrew." Miriam frantically thought. Miriam jumped up grabbing Bella's hand in the process. "Your father is dead." Miriam ground out. Bella shrank back from her said "What, No, that cant be true!" the fear truly rising in her voice. Miriam grabbed her hand again and said "Yes, I must get you to safety sweetheart, I will explain later but right now you are in danger, go to your room, pack as quickly as possible, we leave in thirty minutes." Bella nodded tears streaming freely down her cheeks. "Daddy" she whispered as she ran up the stairs. As soon as Bella had gone upstairs Miriam grabbed her cell phone and made the most important call of her life. "Andrew, Michaels dead. We're leaving in thirty."

**I will update as often as I can, as long as I have at least 1 or 2 reviews if, no reviews I will not continue. First fanfic dont be harsh. Thanks!**


End file.
